halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Heikekatohuia
Kig-yar are notorious for the haphazard construction of their own ships, and for the most part don't adhere to strict classes. Every ship is unique, modified and upgraded according to its owners tastes and financial status, and it is rare to find any two ships identical after rolling off the assembly line. The Heikekatohuia is no exception to this rule - though dozens of other similar ships would be designated the Heikekatohuia-class by the UNSC, the Heikekatohuia is itself utterly unique. Approximately the size of a Heavy Frigate, it is designed to operate at extreme range from Kig-yar bases of operations, disabling UNSC, Sangheili or New Covenant shipping, carrying hundreds of troops in boarding craft to board and pillage the ships, and retreat through slipspace. The Heikekatohuia itself is confirmed to have raided thirty seven ships, and is suspected to have played a part in the disappearance of another forty three - the largest haul made by any Kig-yar raider after the war. The Heikekatohuia was purchased by its lifelong owner, Jezh, after construction was finished, trading two minor relics for it. Refitting it extensively, including the addition of high-precision pulse laser turrets and extra hangar capacity for escort fighters, Jezh hired a mixed crew from the Ambient Wonder spaceport of Unggoy, Kig-yar and Jiralhanae, with the latter serving as well-paid bodyguards and enforcers. Raiding major shipping lanes for four years extremely successfully, eventually hired by the Blood Covenant as part of its privateer fleet in its own separate war against the New Covenant, it is ironic that it was the Heikekatohuia that led the UNSC to the Blood Covenant's most vulnerable point in 2560 - an ONI probe attached to the hull had been intended to reveal the ships base of operations, allowing a small battlegroup to wipe it out. Instead, it gave ONI an unprecedented look at Blood Covenant defences andinfrastructure, and revealed the vulnerabilities of the gas refinery facility over Gargarensis and the nearby Kig-yar pirate colonies. Surviving the battle, the Heikekatohuia was a part of the ragtag Kig-yar fleet that engaged in one last raid on Sangheili territory, converging on Triumphant Declaration in 2561 in the hopes that profits made from its pillage could be used to recoup their losses. Instead, the steadfast defence of the colony by the Second Fleet of Enlightened Benevolence became an utter slaughter, with the Heikekatohuia finally meeting its end at the hands of the Assault Carrier Bringer of Holy Light, crushed against the larger ship's shields as it rammed the Kig-yar fleet, ploughing through the ships and destroying seven. Quotes *"Jackals are consumate survivors - even after the Holy Light wiped out his fleet, Jezh still managed to escape in a lifeboat. Indigo Team is still trying to track him down - the last thing ONI needs is for him to be the leader of the next wave of Jackal piracy." *"Though its Shipmaster was cowardly enough to attack unarmed freighters, I cannot help but admire its sheer tenacity. Seven years evading human, Sangheili and New Covenant ambushes, the battle over Gargarensis, and the raid on Triumphant Declaration...and to meet its end so ignominously. It must be the...salt rubbed on the wound? Is that the saying?" *"ONI ship profiles list it as a Carrier, but only because it doesn't fit any other conventional class - it's only slightly larger than a Heavy Frigate, lightly armed, carrying boarding craft and fighters." *"The name itself is only anglicised from the original Kig-yar - no human mouth could ever properly pronounce it. The Elites have even more difficulty with it - these are creatures that have four mandibles and no tongue." Category:Carriers Category:Covenant ships